Myth is Real
by Fry Lord
Summary: strange things happen people die or do they
1. Myth is real

I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the Myth Titans and the sorcerer Sarong. I also own the names of the Apocolympians.

Ch1 death of a bird

"Forget her" yelled Robin as Starfire leapt at Blackfire. Robin said "Star stop she needs our help" Blackfire whimpered then collapsed with a large lightning shaped burn. Raven floated over and mended Blackfire. Then said "someone has been harming our former enemies. Just yesterday I had to mend poor Jinx and Kitten and they both had that scar." Robin looked down and murmured "I thought you were dead you bastard." The two girls looked at him quizzically. Robin walked away then called a meeting of the titans.

Cyborg was the one to enter first after Raven and Starfire. Then it was Beastboy, who had been trapped in a tiger form by a mystic called Sarong. Finally Terra entered wearing yellow panties and a yellow dominatrix costume. The boys and Raven stared at her with their mouths open. Terra smiled then said "so why we hear?" Robin snapped out of his trance first and said "remember when we fought that weird mystic Sarong? Well after the battle his apprentice died. I killed the Apprentice then used some mind crystals to wipe your memories. I … uggch." Robin fell dead a huge hole where his heart had been.

Cyborg looked at the blood stained ground and scanned it. He said "Robins heart was disintegrated and his chest cavity blown. It looks like what Sarong did to Mammoth, Mas y Menos, and Gizmo. But I thought Raven locked Sarong in the dark dimension of Omega." Raven spoke "I did lock him up in the Omega relm. So who is our leader now?" Every one looked to Cyborg then Beastboy said "we follow your lead o leader." Cyborg looked around anxiously then said "I say we call Titans East and possibly some of our other allies. And explain to them what happened." Cyborg called up all of the titans Allies then said "Meet us in Athens at the secret lair of Sarong the sorceror. You all know where that is right?"


	2. myth begun

Myth Begun

Cyborg looked over the assembly of Titans He saw Bumble Bee shivering so he went over and said "what's wrong Bee?" Bee looked up and said "The titans East have died I am the only one left." He stroked her and said "Why don't you join us you can be my second in command." Bee leapt up and kissed him saying "you are so kind to me" suddenly the place got dark and the ones gathered saw Jhoto and Hotspot fall dead. Then they saw Kid Flash fall along with Thunder and Lightning. Then a flash of black fire and wind appeared around. The dead bodies vanished and a voice boomed **"The clones have been slain brother should I finish the rest off?**" Another boomed **"No they will meet their demise soon enough." **The voices vanished along with the fire and wind Jinx was sobbing in the background her face still had Kid Flash's blood on it.

A tall menacing form walked in Cyborg looked up and said "what happened to you Red X?" Red X sneered and said "I was recreated with more power and strength." Blackfire ran over to him and said "I saw you die protecting my sister Kitrand'r." Red X smiled and said "We both unfortunately died but so did the one who killed us. Whitefire's soul was housed in a body that looked like our killer. She is in this room with us."

Cyborg spoke "I believe we should split up into three groups the leaders will be Red X, Argent, and I." Red X stepped forward and spoke "I would like Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten, Kole, and Gnark." The five stepped forward and joined Red X. Then they walked out to the Grecian mountains. Argent stepped forward and said "I will take Red Star, Pantha, Wildebeest, Kilowatt, and Twighlight." The ones she called stepped forward and they left to visit the Thymescrians, Wonder Woman's people. Cyborg spoke "Well looks like we get to explore Greece.


	3. Mythstrey

A tall spike haired man walked down the road he saw five teens and a cat fighting a rather large beast. He pulled out his silver staff and leapt up then cut down wounding the beast. The beast tried to stomp him but failed and instead struck the cat. The cat yowled and collapsed. The man spoke cease to fight beast of the gods for you are week and frightened. Return to normal young warrior. the beast collapsed and groaned then fell sleeping. It turned into a crystal and the man picked it up and placed it in a small box. He then knelt down and cured Beast Boy. Beast Boy then became his true form, Night Beast.

Cyborg spoke "dude who the fuck are you?" The man smiled and pulled a trench coat on and combed his hair down. He spoke "I am Police Chief Cedric Von Hellsins. I hunt down evil beings. Come see me any time you need help or just call on this." He handed them a razor sharp disc. He then wrapped his coat around him and vanished from sight.

Red X's Titans were walking through the mountains when suddenly a huge frosty skeleton appeared and attacked them. Jinx threw unlucky energy and then leapt up in the air being caught by Kitten who flew her to the beast's skull. The beast knocked them out of the air and lifted up a boulder. The boulder shattered and a man in a brown trench coat shattered the colossal bone skeleton. He landed and vanished leaving behind a card and a razor sharp disc. Red X picked both up and read "Chief Cedric Von Hellsins creature slayer. Sounds like my kind of guy he left us a communicator. Let's continue on team X."

The Thymescrians were battling a huge spiked ball monster that looked like it could absorb females and turn them into more spikes. Argent's Titans saw Wonder Woman battling the beast along with her Thymescrian allies. Unfortunately the beast shot out rays that stripped the warrior women of their clothes and absorbed them thus growing more spikes. An inhuman voice spoke release your captives demon or face me The demon spoke back so the slayer of my brethren has come for me well you have me but you wont get the amazons back I have fully absorbed them Suddenly Superman smashed through the beasts core. The amazons were free but still naked. Superman took advantage of this and brought Wonder Woman with him. You could hear her screams of agony/ecstasy miles away. Argent gulped feeling a little horny but holding it back. She saw Starfire in her mind and raced towards her. The two dissolved into a naked pile of passion and fury. She was woken from her dreamlike state by a man with a brown hat. He spoke so the gods want you teens out of their hair I wonder why? Oh hear is my card se you soon. He then vanished and she read "Cedric Von Hellsins." She growled and spoke "What did he mean by the gods want us dead?" A weary looking Wonder Woman came and said "Well maybe he meant some other gods it couldn't be the Greek gods, Could it?


	4. Mythic Betrayal

A large blue cloked man stood next to a man made entirely out of lightning and a man made out of water. Then a man made of air and a boy made of sound waves apeared. A tall Shogun walked in and said "I told you he would involve himself. He always dose." A 13' giant walked in he had spikes allover him and two wings coming from his back along with two large horns. The new comer spoke "you gentlemen would not by any chance talking about my oracle Bounty Hunter 13 would you. He is quite angry with you killing the people who you consider your duplicates." Sudenly a beam of black light struck the group Hades spoke "About time you got here Anubis we have unfinished business to attened to."


	5. Death Defy

The Titans all came together in the same room the three leaders conversed among themselves. Von Hellsins was in the back waiting patiently. The doors blew open and three beings walked in one was a huge wolflike beast one was in a firey black robe and finally one was tall with long grey hair and was well musceled. He was holding a twelve foot Masamune blade. Hellsins spoke "why my hunch was right. What did you do to the other gods. Never mind I already know." The Titans attacked only to be destroyed by Sepher Seraphu the tri winged demon. Von Helsins yelled "banishing light destroy the corrupted ones." A huge purifying beam anighalated the dark gods. Turning everything bright.

Raven woke with a start at having seen the strange dream she felt her body. There were no wounds only Argent was laying next to her naked and weary. Argent spoke "come back to bed lover girl." Raven looked out the window only to see Starfire and Blackfire talking. Next to them she saw a Tamaranian Teen boy and girl. Ligtning flashed in the distance and she saw a man wearing a trechcoat and hat she rubbed her eyes and looked again nothing. She shook her head and lay against Argent who moned softly.

"They know nothing everything is back to normal." "Are you positive Mr. Therteen?" "Yes God Silver they know nothing."


End file.
